My opinion about Vanessa & Josh  ZANESSA
by xitsyourfriend
Summary: So here is my opinion about Vanessa & josh.  I don't like them. no it's not selfish to say.  Leave a review please and tell me what you think.


**First off, this is my opinion!  
>You can leave a review on whatever you think,<br>or send me a message, but don't go hating on me.  
>I'm sick off all us Zanessa fans arguing with each other on whatever is right.<strong>

Okay well, Vanessa & Josh.  
>now, there are quite a few opinions about them.<br>Some say they are dating, some say they are just really good friends.  
>When Zac &amp; Vanessa broke up my world literally fell apart.<br>I was depressed for the longest time.  
>I still am.<br>Anyway, right away Josh came in Vanessa's life.  
>Right away I felt this thing in my head what said that josh needs to back off.<br>I have never liked josh.  
>I've watched some movies of him even before Vanessa &amp; him got in a movie together.<br>I 'm not a really big fan of his acting work but he might needs more experience in his life, so maybe that will get better, I'm sure it will.  
>But anyways, I kinda ignore my feelings cause I was like they probably are just good friends.<br>But then a week after they were so much together, so I kinda assumed that they were dating.  
>Well lots of people think they are just good friends, well I hope they are good friends but I feel like they are dating. Or just have this thing.<br>I mean showing up at her house at 3:00 AM ? WTF?. 

Now, lots of people say yeah you don't know them we don't know nothing at all.  
>Well I think I should share my secret with you guys:<p>

I am an Highly Sensitive Person. ( HSP )  
>What does that mean: I can feel people's emotions real fast.<br>I know exactly what's going on in just one eye look.  
>When I see someone walking down the street or when there comes a<br>new girl/boy at my school I look at them and know right away what kind of person it is.

Also, my guesses are almost never wrong.  
>I never say things I don't mean.<br>When I feel something it's never wrong.

There is a lot more but I don't know how to say it in English but okay.  
>Maybe you think this sounds like crab but it's the truth.<br>But back to Vanessa & Josh. 

So I can feel it I really feel like they have something together.  
>What I'm gonna say now may sound really selfish and If you're not with<br>me I don't fucking care!

VANESSA HUDGENS HAS CHANGED.

No it's not like I don't like her anymore.

But because of her break up, Vanessa thinks she is gonna totally enjoy her single life.  
>Making money, making the most amazing movies. Nothing wrong with that.<br>But since she knows ( and we know) exactly what kind of type Zac is ( sweet loyal caring)  
>she is gonna be doing the opposite of his character.<br>She'll be telling us she suddenly likes bad boys.  
>Suddenly she LOVES to party, and before the break up she told us every time '' she rather stays at home watching a movie then partying cause she thinks it's wrong ''<p>

And it's not bad cause, every woman who has been in a relationship for so long does this.  
>They wanna break out from their '' relationship character '' and they wanna change them selfs.<p>

_**Till they realize that it is not working.  
>Till they realize that life is no party<br>Till they realize that life is special  
>Till they realize that work is not everything<br>Till they realize that love is the most important thing in the world.**_

Now a girl on tumblr has kinda said the same thing something like this that she thought nessa had changed. But that she still was a huge fan of her.  
>Then all those Vanessa fans were like '' DON'T CALL YOURSELF A FAN HOW DEAR YOU! '' blah di blah.<p>

**GUYS OPEN YOUR EYES. EVERYONE HAS AN OPINION. I LOVE VANESSA WITH ALL MY HEART. AND I WILL NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER STOP LOVING HER!**

But it is the truth. Some of you guys are just slow pokes, you guys don't see what some people see.  
>Believe me because I have HSP I know how it works. I feel it.<p>

She's just enjoying her life right now.  
>But the fact that she's with josh kills me inside.<br>I'm not saying she won't be happy but I'm sure if she had an other co-star playing josh character in Journey 2. Then she would of gone to that guy.  
>THAT IS NOT BAD, don't get it wrong. But Vanessa just wants to show the world right now that she's not a softy. That she's better off without Zac.<p>

And I feel that they are getting back together again, not soon, not this year but in the future maybe over 2 years. Believe me. I pray for them every night every night.  
>I pray for them in the church I pray for them everywhere. I love them, I ask god if he will help them in this period that they can show the world their talents, and when everything's is cooled down a bit that they meet again and yeah you know…<p>

I've met Zac & Vanessa and their chemistry is indescribable. Never ever in my life I've met two people who were so adorable sweet loyal caring towards each other. Never in my life.  
>Just like Kenny Ortega said, they are two soul mates made in heaven. <p>

**YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**BTW, NEW ONESHOT ABOUT ZAC & VANESSA COMING SOON! MAYBE TODAY.. OTHER WISE THIS WEEK.**


End file.
